


Not What He Planned

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't like complications.<br/>Sequel of sorts to <a>The Fall Will Kill You</a></p><p> </p><p>1MW 100drabble/icon challenge, prompt: complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Planned

To say his life got complicated would be an understatement. He really hadn’t planned on falling for his teammate. And certainly not in such a spectacular fashion. He was a ladies man. He liked playing the field. It had always been safer for him to not invest his emotions on one woman. Not with what he did. Not with the crimes hanging over his head. Amy had been the last woman he’d let in and well that didn’t end well. So realizing his feelings for Parker were more than teammate or sister hit him like a punch to the gut.


End file.
